


Change in Family Dynamics.

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, M/M, trans!claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey!!!! For Abbie, as always.... Based off a Jimmy Novak/Dean RP but can just as easily be Destiel! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Change in Family Dynamics.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!! For Abbie, as always.... Based off a Jimmy Novak/Dean RP but can just as easily be Destiel! Enjoy!

Claire Novak was a lucky child, all things considered. She had two adoring parents, who catered to her every whim, and big house to explore and since Dean has joined her life, she had so many toys she couldn't possible play with them all every day. Her parents took time every day to make sure she got a chance to play outside, even letting her play in the snow, and the rain, for a while. They took care of her when she was sick and dressed her in the morning, and made sure she couldn't hurt herself on any sharp corners. All in all, she had a pretty blessed life.

But something didn't feel right.

**************

When Dean got home from work, he quietly padded into the house, kicking his shoes off and closing the door, before going upstairs. He was almost to his bedroom door, when a noise from the bathroom made him freeze.

"Claire?" He frowned and turned, going to the door and gently pushing it open, his eyes widening. "Baby...."

Claire looked up at her father, dropping the pair of scissors she had been holding. "Daddy?"   
Her hair pooled around her, covering her legs and the surrounding floor. The hair that remained on her head stuck up at many different angles, giving her a quite impressive bed head. Dean quickly picked her up, making the scissors fall and hit the floor rather loudly. He checked that she was unharmed, and kissed her cheek, before asking her what she had been doing.

"Wanted boy hair.... Wanna be boy...."

Dean paused and brushed off Claire's legs before replying. "You wanna be a boy baby? That's why you cut your hair?"

Claire nodded and grinned, making Dean smile too. "I'm Prince Charming!" 

Dean laughed and put Claire on his back, cleaning the floor up quickly and getting the scissors, cutting Claire's hair again, to make it look more even.   
Later on, when Cas woke up, that's where he found them, on the bathroom floor, and he greeted his fiancé and his extremely happy son warmly.


End file.
